Tsuna in wonderland
by YunaDeHibari
Summary: Hard Yaoi 6927 1827 592780 D27 D18
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna in Wonderland, este fanfic me pertenece si lo ven en otro lugar que no sea fanfiction con esta cuenta o mundoyaoi bajo el nombre de Pineapple_8 denuncienlo

Cap 1- ¡¿Usagui?!

Como siempre lambo se habia perdido, tsuna desesperado de tanto buscar se dio cunta de que se habia separado de  
los demàs

Tsuna: Hiii! ¡¿Y ahora que?! ~Tsuna vió algo pequeño entre los arbustos que llamó su atención~ Lambo? E… EH! U-Usagui! Eto... Mukuro... Que demonios haces...

~Mukuro salió corriendo y Tsuna tras el, hasta que cayó en un agujero que caía y caía… Tsuna despertó horas mas tarde estirado sobre una montañita de heno seco (paja)~

Tsuna: Eh…. ¿Donde estoy…? ¿Mukuro, estas aquí…? ~Tsunayoshi desorientado caminó por el lugar hasta encontrar una pequeña puerta de un metro de altura, cerca de la puerta había tres llaves, en forma de fresa, piña y castaña. Tsuna eligió la piña por hacer referencia con mukuro (pelo piña inconfundible de mukuro-sama)~

Tsuna: Tres llaves, emm… ¡Ya se! Usaré la llave piña, ¡Jaja como el cabello de Mukuro! ~Tsuna utilizó la llave y la puerta se abrió y de repente…~ ¿Eh… piñas? ¡EH! ~Salio huyendo, no dejaban de caer i caer piñas~

~Por fin Tsuna salió de ese lugar pero a continuación había un bosque de hiedras con pinchos, del cual no podría pasar sin tener el tamaño de un ratón. Buscó la manera de cruzar y encontró un botellín con una nota que ponía ''Drink me''~

Tsuna: Etto… ¿Debería beberlo?... no pierdo nada, entonces… ~Un buen rato después, Tsuna decidió beberlo, un dulce como el del jugo de piña recorria su garganta…~

Mukuro: oya oya…

Tsuna: ¡Mukuro! ~ Tsuna empezó a sonrojarse y tambalearse hasta que cayó de rodillas

Mukuro: No pensé que fueras tan tonto como para beberte el afrodisíaco ku fu fu

Tsuna fue atrapado por las hiedras amarrándole las muñecas a la altura de Mukuro. Mukuro excitado empezó a sonreír

Mukuro: Es hora de liberar tensiones

~Aflojó el cinturón de Tsuna y Dejó caer sus pantalones~

Tsuna: Mukuro… No lo hagas…~ sonrojado casi sin poder hablar

~Mukuro metió su mano a través de los boxers de tsuna y empezó a masturbarlo~

Tsuna: Mukuro… Quieto…

~Tsuna solo podia soltar pequeños gemidos que excitaban cada vez mas al sexy Mukuro~

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi, cada vez que miro tu rostro me excito más y más...

~Mukuro bajó los boxers de Tsuna y bajó su cabeza hasta su pene. Empezó a besarlo, Tsuna no dejaba de soltar gemidos cada vez mas placenteros para mukuro, empezó a lamerlo , cada vez metia mas en su boca masageandolo con la lengua~

Tsuna: Voy a …

Mukuro: Correte si quieres, me lo tragaré

~Tsuna se corrió en la boca de Mukuro con un sonido orgásmico, el se lo tragó y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones~

Mukuro: Ahora me toca a mí

~Puso a Tsuna a cuatro patas y empezó a introducirle un dedo para dilatarle el trasero~

Tsuna: No por fabor... yo queria que mi primera vez fuera con kyoko...

Mukuro: Esa niñata... no puedo permitir que mi queridisimo uke sea tocado por una criaja insignificante, tu eres mio!

Tsuna: P-porque eres tan cruel -llorando- yo... yo... amo a kyoko-chan...

Mukuro: Ku fu fu kyoko no te ama y haru solo esta obsesionada por ti, en cambio vongola. Yo si te amo, eres el unico ser que trae la luz en mi penumbra, eres la unica razon de mi exsistencia, sin tu sonrrisa yo no seria mas que vil asesino tratando de llenar su vacio corazon con muerte y dolor, tu me llenas de dulcura y amabilidad. Yo si te amo tsuna, esta es la unica manera que e conseguido llamar tu atencion. Notas de amor, regalos, declaraciones... Todo lo tomastes en broma, quiero que sepas que por muchas veces que tu me rechazes, nunca me rendiré!

~Tsuna cambió la expresión de su rostro y esta vez con una dulce sonrrisa no pudo evitar dejar libre una pequeña carcajada~

Mukuro: Que te hace tanta gracia?

Tsuna: Estas hecho todo un poeta! por que no me sueltas ya? esto duele bastante (hiedras con pinchos rodeandotodo su cuerpo)... Podriamos hacerlo a cambio de que me liveres de las hiedras.

Mukuro: vas a escapar.

Tsuna: no tengo escapatoria i lo sabes...

Mukuro: cierto

~Mukuro livera a tsuna de las hiedras i lo sienta sobre su regazo~

Mukuro: siento haber sido tan cruel contigo

Tsuna: yo tambien siento haberte ignorado tan cruelmente.. *no se que es peor que yo le aya ignorado o que el quisiera violarme...*

~mukuro acercó sus labios a los del joven vongola sin que llegaran a tocarse~

Mukuro: dijistes que estarias dispuesto a hacerlo conmigo

Tsuna: bueno...*nunca habia visto un mukuro tan adorable...*

~Tsuna cerró sus ojos y besó a mukuro. Para mukuro fue tan la emoción de que su amado le besara sin que hubiera sido a la fuerza que no pudo evitar sonrrojarse~

Tsuna: estas todo rojo... estas bien?

~Mukuro se abalanzó sobre tsuna quedando los dos estirados sobre el suelo~

Mukuro: No puedo soportarlo mas, porfavor agamoslo!

Tsuna: yo tambien necesito... (aun esta drogado por el afrodisiaco)

~mukuro se bajó los pantalones dejando su erección al descubierto~

(recuerden que mukuro no acabo de dilatarle el trasero... esto va a doler...)

Tsuna: O-Oye intenta no hacerme daño...

Mukuro: eso no entra en mis planes!

Tsuna: QUE!

~Mukuro penetró a tsuna y el soltó un grito entre desgarrador y placentero~

Mukuro:te dolió?

~Tsuna sin poder responder, mukuro continuó embistiendo y masturbando a tsuna, tales eran las embestidas que solo podia oirse como el pobre tsuna sollozaba del placentero dolor que estaba sintiendo~

Mukuro:voy a correrme!

Tsuna: n-no lo agas dentro de mi!

~Se corren a la vez mukuro dentro de tsuna y el ensuciando su ropa, tsuna no pudo aguantarlo mas i se desmayó del dolor~

Mukuro: v-vongola?! estas bien?! Me e pasado un poco... Descansa mi pequeño angel...

~Mukuro le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, un beso tan puro tan hermoso y tan dulce como el sabor de la piña ~

Fin cap 1

Espero que les aya gustado, pienso hacer este fanfic lo mas largo posible para que todos ustedes lo disfruten!  
mukuro me a quedado un maniatico sexual muy poetico... que masoka es tsuna! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Solo dire que me e inspirado en la escena del baño con un doujin 1827 que vi xD nose si lo habran leido era sobre que llovia i hibari se refugió en la casa de tuna i bla bla solo se dan un beso -3-

Tsuna in wonderland

Cap 2- Un Neko del comité disciplinario de namimori

Tsuna: -despertando- eh... donde estoy? eh! un sueño? ah... Hii sigo aqui! Que demonios ago vestido como una chica (alice dress) M-Me duele el trasero...

Hibird: Miiiidori Tanabiku, Namimori No Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii

Tsuna: Hibird?

Sururro del viento: Tsunayoshi...

Tsuna: hii! Que demonios?!

Hibari: Tsunayoshi (aparece de la nada i se le queda a 2 cm de distancia cara a cara

Tsuna: hii hibari-san!que haces aqui y... vestido de gato de cheasire...

Hibari: estas en wonderland

Tsuna: eh? Que demonios ago aqui?

~Hibari lo abraza contra su pecho con fuerza~

Tsuna: eh.. hi hibari-san que haces...

Hibari: este lugar es peligroso te acompañare hacia el castillo

Tsuna: castillo?

Hibari: Si, este lugar esta gobernado por el rey covallone, el y sus soldados son muy peligrosos. Si te vieran paseando por libre en sus tierras te capturarían

Tsuna: eh! yo no sabia... bueno vamos...

~Horas mas tarde de estar andando empezó a oscurecer~

Hibari: es tarde, vivo cerca de aquí. Pasaremos la noche en mi casa

~En casa de hibari~

Hibari: preparare algo de cena, puedes tomar un baño si quieres

Tsuna: Gracias hibari-san! Hoy fue un dia cansado -sonrrie- *ya no me duele tanto el trasero...*

Hibari: -algo sonrrojado- luego ire yo...

~En el baño~

Tsuna: *Me pregunto que estara cocinando hibari-san* -sonrrojado-

Hibari: Vas a estar ahi de pie todo el tiempo? -hibari desnudo con una toalla-

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san! no ivas a hacer la cena!

Hibari: No e encontrado nada para hacer de comer, si quieres comerte los muebles...

Tsuna: ja, ja... *Hibari chistoso asusta...*

Hibari: Vamos a la bañera

Tsuna: Si...

~Los dos desnudos dentro de la bañera~

Tsuna: *Esto es muy incomodo...* -mirar de reojo-

Tsuna: Esto... Hibari san tienes muchas heridas i arañazos...

Hibari: Suelo pelearme mucho con los que pasan por mis tierras

Tsuna: -se acerca- Parece doloroso deverias desinfectarlos -Muy muy muy muuuuuuuuy cerca de hibari-

Hibari: *D-Demasiado cerca...*

Tsuna: Hibari-san si se infectan te aran mucho daño deverias desinfectarlo pron..

~beso~

Tsuna: *Que! otra vez no por favor...*

Hibari: Te vas a callar ya?

Tsuna: S-S-S-i!

Hibari: pues acaba de bañarte i ire a por algo de comer

~Hibari acaba de lavarse i se va~

Tsuna: -rojo como un tomate- *Solo lo hizo para que me callara, menos mal... Por que estoy tan nervioso!

~Tsuna sale ya de la bañera con solo una camiseta~

Hibari: I tu ropa?

Tsuna: Esta toda sucia i rota... podrias prestarme algo...?

Hibari: Ire a ver si me te encuentro algo...

~Una hora despues~

Tsuna: Donde estara hibari san lleva una hora fuera e aburro i tengo hambre... -sonido de sus tripas-

~Hibari detras de el~

Hibari: volvi

Tsuna: HIIII Hibari-san me as asustado!

Hibari: ... , ten -le lanza un vestido- (esta vez alice porn dress)

Tsuna: Espera que! como quieres que me ponga esto -sonrrojado, lo mira mas de cerca- este es aun peor que el otro...

Hibari: Es eso o ir desnudo

Tsuna: Vale vale me lo pondre! -vistiendose-

Hibari: hmpf! (una mini carcajada) -sonrrojado-

Tsuna: T-Te has reido! *Nunca habia visto reir a hibari-san! el es... bastante lindo...*

Hibari: solo te faltaria un lazo para parecer una chica del todo

Tsuna: -voz de chica- Preparame algo de comer

Hibari: hmpf!

Tsuna: Ja! hibari san tambien tiene sentido del humor! *K-K-KAWAII! hibari-san esta muy rojo*

Hibari: No me trates como si fueramos intimos amigos

~Se oye el sonido de las tripas de los dos~

Hibari: Sera mejor que prepare algo...

Tsuna: Si, mejor...

~Por fin despues de comer~

Tsuna: Wah! estoy muy lleno -frotandose el estomago-

Hibari: No estas cansado?

Tsuna: Un poco...

Hibari: Solo tengo una cama tendremos que dormir juntos

Tsuna: Eh!?

Hibari: *Como siga comportandose asi va a dormir en el suelo...*

Tsuna: -sonrrojado- B-Bueno

Hibari: *Se ha sonrrojado?!* L-Lindo...

Tsuna: E? dijiste algo

Hibari: -sonrrojado- n-nada

Tsuna: *Hibari san se comporta raro...*

Hibari: Vayamos a dormir

~Unas horas despues de haber ido a dormir~

Tsuna: -susurrando- E-Estas dormido hibari-san...? -beso en la frente-

~Hibari lo agarra del brazo i lo lanza debajo de el~

Tsuna: P-Pense que dormias! -voz temblorosa-

Hibari: Como quieres que duerma teniendote tan cerca -se acerca mas a su cara-

Tsuna: Eh?! *D-Demasiado cerca...* a que te refieres...?

-Beso-

Tsuna: *Hibari san es muy lindo... Que estoy diciendo?!*

Hibari: Me encantaria poderhacerlo contigo

Tsuna: No puedes?

Hibari: -sorprendido- Puedo?

Tsuna: N-No me referia a eso!

Hibari: -molesto- entonces me dejas o no

Tsuna: eh? *Qu-Que ago!* B-B-B-B-B

Hibari: Eh? vale? bueno? venga? que!

Tsuna: -sin oxigeno- B-Bueno...

~Hibari se avalanza sobre tsuna y le da un beso agarrandole de la mandibula~

Tsuna: MMH! *Hibari-san es muy impaciente!*

~Hibari va bajando la parte de arriba del vestido que lleva tsuna dejando todo su torso al descubierto~

Tsuna: No vas a quitarlo todo?

Hibari: Te ves ma adorable con este vestido, estas erecto, se te levanta la falda

Tsuna: NO MIRES! -sonrrojado-

Hibari: Te ves adorable -sonrrojado-

~Empieza a masturbar a tsuna mientras lame sus pezones, Tsuna con una mano tapandole la boca sonrrojado~

Tsuna:*Por que todos quieren sexo conmigo? que tengo de bueno, solo soy dametsuna!*

Hibari: -Bajandose los pantalones- *Matare a mukuro... Tsunayoshi es mio*

Tsuna: Hibari-san? Que piensas? tieness cara dde enfadado

Hibari: Nada tranquilo -le da un beso-

Tsuna: Hibari-san esto...

Hibari: Si?

Tsuna: P-podria ponerme arriba luego...?

Hibari: -Sorprendido- supongo que si *Uke uke uke uke!* Acabemos rapido, ponte a cuatro patas

Tsuna: V-vale... *Odio esto...* -se coloca-

Hibari: Pensandolo mejor sientate encima mio

Tsuna: Eh? -se sienta en su regazo-

Hibari: Esto te va a doler

Tsuna: Me lo imaginava...

~Hibari levanta a Tsuna un poco i el va sentandose lentamente introduciendo el miembro de hibari en su trasero~

Tsuna: A-Ah! *Parece que entre todos quieran convertirme en sadomasoquista!*

Hibari: -medo sonrrojado- Estas bien?

Tsuna: Soys malas personas...

Hibari: Eh?

Tsuna: No.. nada...

Hibari: Por mucho que digas no nada igualmente te e oido, a que te referias

Tsuna: Solo pensava en voz alta

~empotra tsuna a la cama i pone su cara sobre la suya~

Hibari: Habla!

Tsuna: No dire nada

~Hibari empieza a embestir a tsuna rapidamente~

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san mas despacio!

Hibari: Hasta que no hables no parare

~Hibari comienza a masturbar a tsuna~

Tsuna: *Esto es lo mas raro que hize nunca si no hablo me viola ¿si hablo tambien?

Hibari: Hablaras?

Tsuna: No

Hibari: Eres masquista o que?

Tsuna: *creo que si...* n-no...

Hibari Seguro? -sonrie maliciosamente- ~Se mueve mas rapido~

Tsuna: Q-quieto! -gemidos

~Hibari besa a tsuna sin que el pudiera reaccionar i sujeta sus caderas (las de tuna) con las dos manos i empieza a moverse mas i mas deprisa, tsuna empieza a masturbarse~

Hibari: Definitivamente eres masoquista

Tsuna: -gemidos- M-mas r-r-raido

~Se acerca para darle un beso pero queda observando a tsuna~

Hibari: *Adorable...*

Tsuna: V-voy a correrme!

Hibari: Ya? tienes poco agante

Tsuna: *Claro como ati no te estan petando el culo... (literalmente hablando)*

Hibari: *Un poco mas...*

Tsuna: *En que estara pensando hibari-s...* AAHH! ~se corre~

Hibari: Acabastes antes que yo -pequeña carcajada- Me correre en tu cara mejor

Tsuna: Eh?...

~Hibari empieza a masturbarse delante de tsuna~

Tsuna: *EH!?* No lo hagas! -se aparta-

~Hibari se corre encima de tsuna~

Hibari: A dormir

Tsuna: Eh... *Y LO DICE TAN TRANQUILO!*

Hibari: -Se acuesta- Buenas noches

Tsuna: ire a limpiarme...

~Rato despues~

Tsuna: Hibari-san ya duermes?... (sin respuesta) -se acuesta a su lado abrazandolo- Buenas noches -sonrrie ukemente- *Hibari-san tiene un lado adorable... jaja, orejas de gato, le sientan bien...

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado xD estoy tirando ya al sadomaso o me lo parece? pobrecito uke x3 En nada subire el tercer capitulo Spoiler: es un trio pobre tsuna le van a petar el culo (literalmente? xD)


End file.
